


A Spider's Frozen Christmas Adventure

by Spiderfan626



Series: A Spider's Frozen Adventure [3]
Category: Frozen (2013), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Special, Crossover, F/M, Stan Lee Cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderfan626/pseuds/Spiderfan626
Summary: "For once, can't we have a normal Christmas like everyone else? Is that too much to ask?" Sequel to my A Spider's Frozen Adventure Stories. Christmas has finally come to Arendelle. The Gates are open. Nothing could possibly go wrong. The Parker Luck says otherwise! Can Spidey, Olaf, and Elsa save the holiday or will Kraven the Hunter have his prize? Spidey X Elsa & Anna X Kristoff





	1. Prologue: Christmas is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. If you don't already know me, I write fanfiction at Fanfiction.Net. I go by Spiderfan626 over there as well. I thought I post some of my works over here for you to enjoy. Note, my writing isn't perfect but I hope you enjoy my stories non the less.

**I don't own Spider-Man or Frozen. They each belong to Marvel, Sony, and Disney. Hey, everyone! Bet you didn't except this one to come for a while. Well, actually you probably did and it's long over due the original date I planed to post the whole thing. Well... to make things easy and make everyone happier... I made a change of plans. Instead of a long one-shot Christmas special, I thought I'd make a short story with several chapters but don't expect chapters like 50,000 words like I did in the recap chapter in Kingdom Hearts: Divided Hearts. But the chapters should still be enjoyable. So... enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue: Christmas is Coming

Prologue: Christmas is Coming

 _"Why do these things always happen to me?"_ Spider-Man thought as he dodged another thug with a crowbar. He then fired a web to trip him as to more thugs try to rush him, _"It's like they know I'm in a hurry."_

He then leaped in the air and kicked them both in the face. He then spotted the last remaining thugs get in the getaway car with the stole goods. As they drove off, Spider-Man swung after them, _"I gotta wrap this up fast, I'm late enough as it is. I promised Elsa I'd help her prepare her kingdom for Christmas, she's going to be pissed."_

He swung after the car and landed on the roof. Some of the thugs pulled guns to try to shoot him off, but the web head dodged them and one by one he pulled them out of the car and webbed them up until all that remained was the driver.

He smashed through the car and kicked the driver out before webbing him up. The car flipped over and Spider-Man caught the car before gently setting it on the ground. The crowd cheered the hero as he swung off, _"Now, that's taken care of..."_

"Hey, Karen?" Spider-Man said out loud.

His AI spoke up, _"Yes, Peter..."_

"I need a portal back to Arendelle. ASAP!" Spider-Man told him.

Karen replied, _"No, problem. Sending you back to Arendelle in 3, 2, 1..."_

Just as the count down ended, a portal opened up in front of Spider-Man and he swung threw...

* * *

Back in Arendelle, Elsa was in Peter's lab, courtesy of Tony Stark, looking at her father's old pocket watch as the portal opened. Elsa smiled humming Aladdin's "A Whole New World" as she stood up and waited for him. Spider-Man then landed right in the lab to see Elsa was waiting for him, "Elsa! I'm so sorry I'm late... there were these robbers and..."

"Oh, don't apologize. You're not late... in fact, you're early." Elsa smirked.

Peter stared in shock, "Huh?" He looked at his phone, "But you said I was supposed to be back 2 hours ago..."

"I did..." Elsa smiled.

Peter looked confused as she giggled at his reaction. Just then, his eyes widened as he realized, "You gave me the wrong time on purpose!"

Elsa giggled, "Well... I knew if I gave you the actual day and time... you'd be late. I wouldn't blame you for it though, I just really need you here for this..."

"...So instead you gave me the wrong time so I'd actually show up on time for once." Peter realized, "You're brilliant."

Elsa smiled modestly as she shrugged, "I'm sure your Aunt and your other friends would have thought it up if they knew you were Spider-Man." She then handed him his clothes, "Put these on..."

Peter quickly put the on the new cloths over his costume as Elsa commented, "It's too bad the device from Harry stopped working."

Peter nodded, "Yeah, it was great whenever I needed to change in a hurry."

He then noticed Elsa's dress, he wondered, "Did you make another ice dress?"

Elsa smiled shyly as she asked, "Do you like it?"

"Oh yeah! You look great... it's very... fluffy!" He stated earning a giggle from his royal girlfriend as he continued, "It's just that you can make everything thing with your ice. I wish I could do that..."

Elsa smiled, "You know, we could always try again..."

"No offense... but the first time we tried... I ended wearing a ice dress when Johnny Storm happened to be visiting... the second time..." Peter added.

Elsa blushed and quickly stopped him, "No... no... no... I get it! But seriously... the Heart themed underwear."

"Okay, the thermals with the hearts were half-price, and please do not reflect my very high macho quotient." He admitted.

Elsa giggled to herself, "Just help us get ready before this conversation get's anymore awkward. This is a really big day for Arendelle and for us..."

As Peter put on his new suit, "Okay, I get Arendelle, but why us?" Elsa reminded him, "You're Aunt and her husband's coming for the holidays..."

"Oh, right... Thanks again for that." Peter smiled as he worked on his tie.

Elsa went in to help him, "Peter... they're your family... of corse I'd invite them..."

After that, Peter took Elsa's hand as she remembered, "Oh... and get ready for Olaf... he's jumping ahead of schedule..."

"Why am I not surprised..." Peter smiled in amusement.

Just as they opened the door, Olaf leaped in, "Surprise!"

Peter and Elsa chuckled as they replied together, "Not yet, Olaf..." Peter smiled, _"Let's see, I got the perfect girlfriend who thinks ten steps ahead, her sister approves of me, Kristof, Sven, Olaf and I are cool, all my baddies are either in prison or keeping quiet, no Avengers duties happening, and my most importantly my Aunt approves of my girlfriend... nothing could possibly go wrong..."_

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the kingdom, and large figure walked through snow and looked down of the kingdom. He held out a newspaper stated, "Snow Queen Knights Spider-Man!" The man chuckled as he spoke with a Russian accent, "Soon little spider... you and your Queen will become my greatest trophies..."

* * *

**And that will conclude the prologue. I know it was shot but I hope you all still enjoyed it. If you're new to the series... Welcome! But I also recommend you read the previous stories to understand what's happening in this one. If not, please enjoy what's to come for next time we reveal Christmas in Arendelle with the gates open. Will everything turn out as planned or will Parker Luck strike again? Find out next time. Don't worry I plan to make the next chapter longer than this one. Anyways hoped you enjoyed the prologue. Be sure to leave a review. If not be sure to follow and fav. As well. See you next time and if you're reading this on Christmas or July... then Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 1: Christmas in Arendelle

**I don't own Spider-Man or Frozen. They belong to Marvel, Sony, and Disney. Alrighty, and here's the** **official first chapter of the A Spider's Frozen Adventure Christmas Special. This chapter is short but it's longer than than the prologue and hopefully it should still be enjoyable. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Christmas in Arendelle

The very next day, everyone was decorating the castle, preparing for Christmas. Kai was about to put ornaments on one of the Christmas trees when Olaf popped out startling Kai, "Surprise!"

He stood back up and chuckled, "Not yet, Olaf."

* * *

A hour later, several maids were bring out the eight thousand salad plates across the hall with knight armor when Olaf popped out from one the helmets, making the maids gasp nearly dropping the plates. He beamed, "Surprise!"

They smiled in amusement, "Not yet, Olaf." They then went back to their duty...

* * *

As Gerda was place the Christmas presents for tomorrow, as Peter walked by when he noticed the next present she was carrying was particular Olaf shaped. Peter sighed as he thought to himself, _"How'd he manage to pull that one off?"_ He then quickly took the present from Gerda, "Hey, Gerda... I'll handle the rest of the presents from here."

"Thank you, Mr. Parker... I believe our Queen made the right choose of dating you..." She nodded with gratitude before moving on to her other duties.

Peter chuckled as he turned to what he believed to be Olaf, "Olaf... really... all the lengths you had to go through to wrap yourself just to give us a..."

"Surprise!" Olaf jumped behind Peter making him yelp and and fell over.

Dumbfounded as he was, Peter sighed and told the snowman, "Not yet, Olaf."

Before Olaf could leave, Peter asked, "Hey, Olaf..."

Olaf turned around, "Yeah, Peter..."

"What's this?" Peter held out the Olaf shaped present.

He answered with a large grin on his face, "Oh, that's a present for Aunt May and Jay! Elsa helped me make it, but I wrapped it..."

Peter was silent for a minute before he stated, "Lovely wrapping, Olaf..."

"Why, thank you!" Olaf smiled as he walked off.

As Elsa walked through, the hallway she noticed Peter lying on the ground, she gasped, "Peter?! Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm good..." Peter reassured her as she helped him up, "It's just... Olaf..."

He showed her the present as Elsa realized, "You thought that was Olaf when the real one showed up..."

"Yeah..." Peter sheepishly nodded.

Elsa wondered, "Shouldn't your Spider Sense warn you of this short of thing."

Peter raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Really? You think Olaf will ever be a threat?"

"Good point..." Elsa giggled, "Once were done here we show probably tell what time it's starts."

Peter pointed out, "If he could tell time... when he's still learning how to read... and spell..."

Elsa sheepishly nodded as she recalled that piece of information, "Yeah... we should probably add that to the things we need to teach him."

Peter nodded, "Yeah... so... what's plan B then?"

"Anna..." She answered.

Peter nodded in agreement, "Anna..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna was walking down the hall, marveling at all the decorations that had appeared practically overnight! She reached the ballroom door, and peeked inside. Gasping in amazement she entered, and as she walked by the kransekake, she reached out for one when Olaf revealed himself.

"Surprise!" he exclaimed, jumping out of the cake.

As cake pieces flew everywhere, Olaf's head flew off and Anna managed to catch it, "Olaf! Not yet."

Olaf was tired of hearing those words. He had already surprised many staff members, and they all said the same thing. He just wanted to start the party already. As Anna finished talking, they heard another familiar voice coming from the stairwell, "Anna's right."

"Our surprise holiday party doesn't start until after the Jul Bell rings." Elsa explained as she waved some magical snow touches onto the already decorated stairs with Peter by her side.

Olaf beamed, "Sorry, the suspense is tearing me apart."

Peter stated, "Yeah... I'm pretty sure the whole kingdom knows that by now."

Elsa playfully shoved him, "Peter..."

Anna reattached the snowman's head, who replied, "Thank you!"

Anna giggled, "I'm excited too Olaf, this is Arendelle's first Christmas in forever!"

Peter joked, "So, did you guys deliberately skip December 25th or how does that work?"

Everyone laughed at that as Anna corrected herself, "Okay... Arendelle's first Christmas with the gates open..."

Elsa smiled and added, "The first of many to come."

Just then, Anna noticed people beginning to arrive in the courtyard, and running to the window, began to sing, _"Elsa, look! They're arriving!"_

"Oh, right... the singing... why couldn't it be a simple jungle bells..." Peter sighed as he commented.

Elsa handed him note cards of the song they were singing as she added with a small peck on the check, "Just try to enjoy it and sing along."

Anna continued, " _Look at everyone... They don't realize..."_

"What?!" Olaf gasped.

As Anna nodded towards the ballroom, they noticed the servants beginning to bring in the rest of the food and decorations for the party, _"We planned a party... as a big surprise... Soon the ballroom will echo... With sounds of cheer..."_

 _"As we ring in_ _the season this year..."_ Anna went to ring three small bells sitting on the table, prompting Olaf to play with them. He couldn't play them as well as Anna could, but he still had fun.

Then Elsa began to sang, as they all walked over to a wall covered in wreaths, " _This is overdue... Gotta look our best..."_

As Elsa pinned a leaf from one of the wreaths on Olaf, like a bowtie, Olaf was so happy. He sang, _"Ooh! I've never been so nicely dressed..."_

Elsa turned to Peter as she continued to sing, _"We'll be hosting and toasting the whole night through..."_

Peter and Elsa smiled at each other as they took each other's hands, _"As we ring in the season with you..."_

As, they let go, Olaf was so excited at this point. It appeared Anna and Elsa were too, as they grabbed each other's hands and began to spin around the ballroom. Peter smiled to see how far they come to fixing their relationship as sisters. A few minutes later, the four was back by the food, helping to finish decorate the cakes. Anna had the job of sprinkling sugar on the gingerbread castle. Peter helped with the frosting, properly the only thing he could do right, considering he burns everything else.

 _"It's the first Christmas in forever..."_ Anna sang.

 _"Since we opened up the gate..."_ Elsa added. She then noticed the gingerbread castle's gates weren't open, so she opened them.

Noticing it was time for the party to begin, the four headed toward the castle doors, as Peter went through the note cards, Anna sang, _"And it's the first Christmas I remember to date..."_

As they open the gates, the sisters sang, _"And it's already worth the wait..."_

The people cheered for the royals and the holidays. Peter looked around for his Aunt as the sister's sang, _"Look at all the joy..."_

Peter and the people sang, _"All the joy..."_

 _"And it's everywhere..."_ Elsa and Anna continued to sing.

Peter and the people sang, _"Everywhere..."_

Waving to the crowd and having them wave back made Elsa's next line ring with truth, _"I feel the Christmas spirit in the air..."_

 _"Feel the spirit..."_ The people sand along.

The girls began to walk forward in unison, as they sang, _"And the party will start... At the strike of noon... And we'll ring in the season so soon..."_

Just then, the crowd started to part, and a familiar reindeer and ice harvester became visible. Behind them was the shining Jul bell, ready to be hung in the clock tower for the duration of the holidays. Olaf was so happy he just had to beam, "Hey! It's Kristoff and Sven!" He then gasped, "And the Jule bell!"

He then paused, "Why am I so excited about that?"

"If I recall correctly, the Jule bell signals the start of the holidays in Arendelle." Peter explained to the snowman.

Elsa smiled as she turned to them, "Peter's right, Olaf..."

She gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the check as Olaf nodded understandably, "Ooooooh!"

Everyone sang as The townspeople worked together with Kristoff and Sven, and the bell started to be hoisted up into the air. Everyone from the smallest child, to Olaf, to the hero, and to the Queen watched in amazement, " _And it's almost time... to ring the bell... We'll hear it chime through Arendelle..."_

 _"It's finally here and it's happening fast..."_ Elsa sang.

Anna added, _"We'll make up for all we have missed in the past..."_

Together they held the rope as they sang together, _"It's time to celebrate... As we ring in the season at last..."_

And together, the two sisters pulled the Jul bells string hard. The bells chime could be heard throughout the entire village, and everyone rejoiced. After years of waiting, the entire kingdom finally heard the words that hadn't been spoken by a monarch in the kingdom in years. Elsa declared, "Let the holidays begin!"

The girls and Peter looked at Olaf, and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Okay, Now!"

Olaf turned around and beamed, "Surprise!"

However, just as the jolly snowman finally yelled "surprise," as he had been waiting to do all day, everyone turned to leave. The royal sisters ran out into the crowd. Peter sighed, "Oh boy..."

 **Well... that happened. You're probably wondering how could things get any worse than this? What about his Aunt bring along some guests for the party... which happen to be Peter's old classmates including Flash Thompson? You know Peter's old bully from high school aka Spider-Man's number one fan. That outta do it. But what's this? J. Jonah Jameson coming along for the mix. And not to mention none of Peter's hero friends being about to make it. All of a sudden, not having a tradition doesn't seem so bad in comparison. In Peter's eyes anyways... but what can Peter do to bring Elsa's spirts up? What can Olaf do? Find out, next time. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav. as well.** **See you next time and if you're reading this on Christmas or July... then Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 2 The Parker Luck Strikes Again

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney, Sony, and Marvel. Alright, and here's the second chapter to this Christmas Special. Truth be told, I was really stuck on this part when I attempted to make this a one-shot but I finally figured it out! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Parker Luck Strikes Again

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on!" Anna tired calling them back. Spotting a lady with her granddaughter, she stopped them and asked, "Going so soon?"

Her answer was not what Anna was expecting, "The Jul Bell rang, I must get home to my family's holiday tradition: rolling the lefse!"

As Anna kept trying to stop the villagers, a few stopped to tell her what their family traditions were. An elderly couple Anna recognized from a few of her trips into town said: "Ours is putting out porridge for the Tomte."

Then a grown pair of twins stopped by and stated, "We're baking traditional bordstabelbpakkels!"

Then Olaf walked up to them, "And I'm going to filet the krumsalakringlekakke!" Then he paused before wondering, "That's a thing, right?"

"Uh... that's a big no..." Peter replied as he was more concerned for the Elsa and Anna. They planned this day for weeks, even making sure that he'd be there on time for once and no one was showing up.

As Anna and Elsa began to feel discouraged, they noticed one more couple that might want to stay. It was an elderly couple that Elsa and Anna had visited with a few times during the last few months. Elsa ran up to them, "Mr. and Mrs. Olsen, you're welcome to come and join us in the castle if you'd like?"

"Thank you, Your Majesty, but Olga and I should be getting home to knit socks for our grandchildren." Mr. Olsen replied with a large smile.

Mrs. Olsen added, "It's our tradition!"

"Yes," Mr. Olsen chuckled, "And we wouldn't want to intrude on our family traditions."

As they turned away, Olaf smiled and said "Oh! So the surprise is everyone left."

Even though Olaf was happy, Elsa and Anna were miserable as Peter sighed, "Anna... Elsa... I'm so sorry."

They had worked so hard, and were so excited for this party, only for everyone to leave. Just then, two familiar figures walked in, they began to cheer the group up. Peter ran up, "Aunt May! Jay!"

"Peter!" May Parker-Jameson hugged her nephew.

Elsa and Anna joined them, as former stated, "It's so good to see you two."

Jay smiled, "It's great to finally come to your Kingdom."

"Yes, now, Your Majesty, I hope you been treating my nephew well... because Snow Queen or not..." Aunt May warned her.

Elsa chuckled, "Believe me, May... after all we've been through, I wouldn't dream of losing Peter."

Jay turned to May, "Now, see... I told you we wouldn't be late... it looks like we're the first to show..."

Everyone's smiles then disappeared minus Olaf's. Peter whispered, "Well... I wouldn't say that..."

May's eyes widened in realization, "Did... did no one come?"

Anna sighed, "Well... I guess... it's been awhile... they just left after we rang the bells..."

"Oh, that's a shame... I'm so sorry..." May comfort the girls.

They hugged back as Jay turned to Peter, "Don't worry... we're not leaving you anytime soon..."

Just as May released the girls from the hug, Kristoff returned and called out to them, "Hey, I say it's their loss. Who needs a big party anyway?"

Anna gasped in amazement, "Kristoff?"

"Kristoff, dear... what on Earth are you wearing?" Aunt May wondered.

Somehow in all the chaos, Kristoff had put on a cape made out of what appeared to be moss, with a leafy, lion's mane like, collar. "Well, May... I'm glad you asked... in fact, I've got just the thing to cheer you all up! My favorite traditional troll… tradition."

He looked at Anna, "Care to join in?"

Anna gave an enthusiastic, "Uh, yeah!"

Kristoff then began to explain how it worked, "Okay, it starts with a gathering song, 'The Ballad of Flemingrad!'"

As he began dancing around the courtyard Olaf yelled, "I love ballads!"

 _"Every December, we all gather round... To pay our respects to a troll so renowned..."_ Kristoff sang as Sven pulled a lumpy object covered in a blanket next to Kristoff. Everyone looked at it curiously, but said nothing, enjoying Kristoff's little song, _"In remembrance of the friend we had... A jolly old soul we called Flemmingrad!"_

"Tempo!" Olaf stated.

As Sven and Olaf joined in the dancing part of the ballad, Olaf used his arm as a flute, a surprisingly successful endeavor. Kristoff continued, _"We all dig deep down... And we uproot the past..."_ He continued to sing as he danced around his girlfriend and friends, _"We shove up its nostrils a fistful of grass..."_

"Nostrils?" Peter and Elsa whispered to each other in concern.

May commented as she slightly gasped, "Oh my..."

As Sven appeared with a mouthful of grass in his mouth as Kristoff sang, _"We shape his likeness, bless his soul..."_

As Kristoff prepared his big finish, Sven grabbed the blanket with his mouth and yanked it off the lumpy object; to reveal a strange rock statue. Olaf shrieked with pure joy, as Peter, Elsa, Jay, May just stared at it unsure what to think of it as Anna commented, "Whoa, gross."

Everyone continued to stare at it as Kristoff finished his song, _"Oh Flemmy... The fungus trrrrrrrrrrooooooooollllllllllllllll..._ "

As soon as Kristoff finished singing he smiled at the group, "Now you lick his forehead and make a wish!"

He proceeded to lick the top of the statues head, while Peter and Jay covered Aunt May's eyes as they and the royal siblings tried to keep from vomiting. Kristoff asked still having grass on his face, "Who's next?"

Anna immediately nudged Elsa, "Peter, Elsa, you two love birds are up!"

Elsa and Peter gagged at that as they pulled themselves together, the latter stated, "Yeah... that's gonna be a hard pass from us."

Kristoff tired to persuade them, "Come on. Tastes like lichen."

Olaf leaned to Anna and whispered, "You're a princess. You don't have to settle."

"Ummm... young man... are you sure that's... sanitary..." Aunt May asked.

Peter leaned towards her, "Aunt May... you don't have to lick it... truth be told... the rest of us aren't going to."

Elsa nodded as she added, "I gotta agree with your nephew and my boyfriend on this one."

"Okay. Not so much a royal activity. I get it." Kristoff nodded understandably, Sven quickly licked the grass off his face, before he continued as he pulled out a large pot, "But wait until you taste my traditional Flemmy stew. It may smell like wet fur, but it's a real crowd pleaser."

"Oh, thanks. We're good." Anna smiled politely as Kristoff left to make his food.

Everyone else nodded, as Elsa stated, "Big breakfast."

Aunt May added, "Speaking of cooking, perhaps of my own family traditional recipes out to cheer everyone up."

Anna beamed, "And my stomach just made room..."

"Anna... we did not bring Peter's sweet elderly Aunt and her husband all the way over from New York City to have her cook for us." Elsa whispered slightly scolding her.

Aunt May over heard the Queen and reassured her, "Oh, not to worry, Your Majesty... There's no trouble I do this every year. Just ask Peter there's no stopping me..."

Elsa and Anna turned Peter, who sighed, "Yeah... it's true... she make's enough food to feed the Rhino... I tired to tell that I would but..."

"Let me guess, you kept on burning all the food... again." Anna smirked as Elsa giggled in amusement.

Peter smiled sheepishly, as Jay followed his wife. Just then, Aunt May called over, "Oh, that reminds me... your party will have more guest than you except. I had Jay bring all of Peter's friends from high school as well..."

That made Peter, Elsa, and Anna pause as the Queen turned to Peter, "I thought Harry and his family wasn't due to arrive here till much later."

"Yeah... and MJ's visiting Mark. Eddie and Gwen are no longer with us so..." Peter tired to think of who when she was talking about.

That's when Peter heard a famillar voice, "Hey, Puny Parker!"

Peter groaned as he , "Oh don't tell me..."

Peter turned around to see his old classmates/tormentors from high school and their dates. Eugene "Flash" Thompson, Kenny Kong, Randy Robertson, Hobie Brown, Sha Shan Nguyen, Sally Avril, and Gloria Grant. Flash grinned, "Long time, no see..."

Elsa turned to her boyfriend, "Peter... do you know these people..."

"Unfortunately yes... Elsa, Anna, Olaf meet Flash Thompson, Kenny Kong, Randy Robertson, Hobie Brown, Sha Shan, Sally Avril, and Gloria Grant." Peter introduced.

Elsa's eyes widened at Flash's name when she realized something. She whispered as she asked, "Peter... we're these the people who bullied you in high school?"

Peter nodded as Elsa frowned as she thought to herself, _"Look's like that infamous Peter's luck strikes again... but why did his Aunt invite them here? Did Peter never tell her?"_

Those thoughts were put aside as Peter introduced his former classmates, "Everyone... Meet Queen Elsa of Arendelle and her sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Elsa and Anna took note, they had some manners when they knelt to royalty. However, Kenny "accidentally" spilled his drink all over Peter. He grinned, "Opps... sorry..."

Elsa's eyes narrowed at Kenny as Peter tired to reassure her queitly, "It's fine, Elsa... you don't need to drop a giant snowball on them."

Elsa paused as she noticed a giant snowball floating over their heads. She quickly melted it away before anyone could notice but quickly stated, "I suggest you make sure it doesn't happen again, Mr. Kong."

Kenny shrugged until he noticed the nasty look he was getting from Gloria, "Uh..."

"Seriously Kenny, what age are you? 6?" She glared at her boyfriend.

Kong asked in worry, "Wait, you not going to break up with me again... uhh... are you?"

"If you keep it up, you'll be lucky we'll make it through the season..." Gloria glared as he raised his hands in defense. She then turned to the Queen, "I'm sorry, your majesty. I'll make sure he behaves."

"Thank you." Elsa nodded.

Randy then asked, "You know I keep hearing you and Peter were a thing from the Bugle... I was wondering if it was true?"

"Oh, please... like a Queen would date a loser like Puny Skining Parker..." Sally rolled her eyes.

Elsa glared at her for a moment, before turning back to Randy, as she took Peter's hand, "Actually, it is true. Peter and I really are dating."

She then proceeded to give Peter a peck on the check to prove it. All of Peter's former classmates jaws dropped to the ground as Randy smiled, "Cool."

"I... don't... believe it..." Sally stated, "How is Peter dating these type of girls?"

"He's kind, sweet, cute, handsome, smart, a really good man..." Elsa stated counting them off, "...and he saved both not only my life but my sister's life as well."

"I thought my boy, Spidey, did that?" Flash asked in confusion.

Peter quickly spoke up, "Yeah, I saved Elsa and Anna while Spider-Man saved everyone else..."

Olaf looked in confusion, "Wait... I thought Peter is Spider..."

Anna quickly covered the Snowman's mouth, "Yep! Peter and Spidey are very separate people. Definitely not the same guy!" She then turned to Olaf, "Isn't that right, Olaf?"

Anna then winked at the snowman. His eyes widened as he nodded, "Oh, right..." He then spoke out loudly, "Peter was just dressed up as Spider-Man for that one Halloween. That's all it was! Venom was just crazy!"

Peter and Elsa sighed to themselves as they thought, _"Oh boy..."_

Peter's classmates just stared at the snowman as Kong stated, "The snowman's talking..."

"Yes, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf beamed.

Sha Shan, Flash's Fiancée, smiled as she knelt to the snowman, "Aw... I'll take that hug."

Olaf then hugged her as Sally stated, "I don't know what's weirder... the fact that an actual Queen's dating the King of the Geeks or that we're talking to a living breathing snowman..."

Elsa glared as she stated, "I'd mind my tongue if I were you..."

Sally raised her hands in defense as she nodded. Elsa sighed, "I suppose this is better than nothing... you can all head in side... there's enough food for everyone..." Everyone then headed inside, as she sighed, "Not quite the guests I would of preferred... but some of them seemed okay... and I suppose that's better than nothing..."

She then turned to Peter hopefully when his old classmates were out of earshot, "Please tell me some of your friends from the Avengers are able to come to the party..."

Peter looked sheepishly, "Well... no... most of them are currently trying to take out a HYDRA base... while the others are at home... doing their own family traditions..."

Elsa groaned, "I should have known..."

"Well... as long as their's no..." Peter started.

When a familiar voice called out, "PARKER!"

Peter sighed, "I spoke too soon..."

Anna groaned as she knew who it was, "Oh, look... it's Peter's old boss..."

J. Jonah Jameson walked into the castle gates as he stated, "Parker! I thought this place was going to be packed! Where is everybody?!"

"Um... they left, sir... they went home to do their family traditions..." Peter told him.

He sighed, "Somehow I bet this is all Spider-Man's fault..." Everyone rolled their eyes at that, somethings never changed it seemed, "But since I'm here as a guest with a real hero not as a reporter I'm not going to go into it."

"Hello, Mr. Jameson... I see you mustache grew back." Elsa greeted, recalling what happened when Cap had a talk with Jameson and his paper.

Jameson nodded, "Yes... thanks for noticing, your Majesty..." He then looked slightly concerned, "Um... Captain America isn't by any chance here would he?"

"Um... no..." Elsa replied as the others tired to avoid smirking or giggling. Look like he was still nervous of the person who made him shave it off the last time.

J. Jonah Jameson sighed in relief, "Oh good..."

"Say... Mr. Jameson... what did you mean real hero?" Peter wondered.

Just then, a younger man walked up to them, "He means me."

Peter turned to the figure with a smile, it was John Jameson, Mr. Jameson's son, back in Peter's earlier years, John saved his crewman's shuttle but also unintentional brought the Symobite known as Venom to Earth. He also brought spores from the Symboite that gave him super strength and durability. It also drove him to become some else thanks to the original Venom, Eddie Brock. But he finally recovered and was getting back to the world. Elsa wondered, "Um... who's this?"

"Your Majesty. Meet my son John, the astronaut." Mr. Jameson introduced.

John bowed to the Queen, "Your Majesty... Thank you for having us... and putting up with my dad."

"It's fine, John. Thank you for coming." Elsa nodded.

She then leaned to Peter as she whispered, "What's an astronaut?"

"Oh, right... um... an astronaut is someone who travels and explores Outer Space..." Peter explained.

Elsa's eyes widened as she asked, "People can do that now?"

"Well... kinda... we only technically didn't really go any farther than our moon without help." Peter admitted.

Anna leaned in to whisper, "Still it's kinda cool."

"Yeah... it kinda is actually..." Peter admitted.

Elsa then spoke up, "Anyways, we have food inside... help yourselves..."

The Jamesons nodded as they headed inside. Anna turned to Peter, "Okay... his son's pretty cool but why is Peter's former boss here?"

"Aunt May's husband is pickle pusses's father." Peter answered.

Elsa sighed as she had to admit, "I guess he is technically part of Peter's family... like it or not..."

Just then, they heard Olaf chuckling as Peter wondered, "What are you laughing about, Olaf?"

"I'm so excited! I can't wait!" He exclaimed.

Elsa turned to him confused as she asked, "For what, Olaf?"

"For your family tradition." Olaf answered as he jumped excitedly, "What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Peter noticed that both of girls looked pensive. Anna turned to her older sister, "Do we have any traditions, Elsa? Do you remember?"

"Well… I remember..." said Elsa thoughtfully, before beginning to sing a sad little song, _"It was long ago... They would ring the bells... We could hear it chime through Arendelle..."_

They follow the Queen of Arendelle back inside as she continued her sad song as she recalled the last Christmas with the gates open. Back when their parents were still alive, _"I remember the way that I felt back then... We would ring in the season..."_

Elsa remembered standing between her mother and father with Anna in her mother's arms. The whole kingdom was there, and as her parents brought the rope down so all four of them were holding it, Elsa remembered the sense of joy she felt in that moment. As she finished her song, she was brought back into the present, _"We would ring in the season..."_

"But the Jul bell was for the kingdom, what about us?" Anna pointed out. Elsa looked down, sad, Peter didn't like where this was going.

Elsa sighed as she admitted, "After the gates were closed, we were never together."

Elsa turned and walked towards the door. Anna tired to call out to her, "Elsa!"

"I'm sorry Anna, it's my fault we don't have any family traditions." Elsa left the room, and began to slam the door.

Anna ran up to her, "Wait, Elsa…"

Anna was too late as Elsa slammed the door behind her. A flood of memories came back to Anna, of closed and locked doors. Life without Elsa. She sighed and turned away, holding back tears. Even Olaf, who was always happy, looked sad. Peter sighed as he was afraid of this, the whole fear of her powers was still affecting them. Sally wondered, "Does any else wondered where that music came from?"

As Peter's old classmates discussed this, he thought, _"Man... the Parker Luck strikes yet again... since when did the season of Joy became the season of tears. Elsa and Anna both had a hard childhood because what happened years ago... What would Uncle Ben do to fix this?"_

Peter then remembered his old tradition his Uncle did when he was still alive, _"Wait... maybe I can still fix this... I just hope I still have it..."_

Peter then made his way to his room with an idea. However, Peter wasn't the only one with a plan...

* * *

A few minutes later, Olaf burst into Sven's barn as he exclaimed, "Sven, Anna and Elsa don't have a family tradition!"

Sven looked distraught at this news as Olaf continued, "I know its sad, but I have a solution!"

Sven perked up, listening to see what Olaf had to say. "We'll go and find the best tradition Anna and Elsa have ever seen, and bring it back to the castle! Are you with me?" Sven did a little dance and gave Olaf a high five, showing that he was. However, Sven didn't remember his own strength which knocked Olaf's stick arm off in the process. Olaf stated, "Ow!"

A few minutes later, after Olaf tracked down his arm, hooked Sven up to the sleigh, and they were off. Olaf beamed, "Lets go find their tradition!"

Meanwhile, from a distance, someone was watching the snowman's plan spring into action. He grinned revealing his sharp teeth. He had found the bait to draw out his prey...

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter. Look like Olaf and Peter have each of their own plans to cheer the two up. But it would appear Olaf might be in real danger here from doing his. Stay tuned, as next time, Olaf and Sven look for a new tradition for Anna and Elsa while unaware they're being stocked by Spider-Man's old foe... KRAVEN THE HUNTER! Will he and Sven be safe when the Hunter appears? And what's Peter's planing? Find out next time. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time and if you're reading this on Christmas or July... then Merry Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Hunt For Traditions

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney, Sony, and Marvel. Alright, and here's the third chapter to this Christmas Special. Sorry for the long wait, I wasn't feeling so good and had to take a small break from writing** **. Nothing that serious but I needed some time to recover. I'm better now! :D Anyways,** **let's start the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Hunt For Tradition

"House number one. Wow, festive." Olaf and Sven arrived at the first half as the former straightened his bow tie. He then walked up to the door and knocked. A young mother and her son opened the door. He greeted them, "Good afternoon, I'm Olaf…"

"Hey, Olaf!" The boy greeted him. At this point the whole Kingdom knew him just as well as their new hero.

"Please let me finish..." Olaf told the boy before finishing, "…and I like warm hugs. And this is my associate Sven. We're going door to door looking for family traditions. Tell us yours and we'll decide if its special enough."

"We make candy canes together!" The mother answered as she gave one to Olaf.

"Ooooh!" The snowman beamed as he taking his carrot nose off his head and replacing it with the sweet treat. His eyes immediately began to swirl red and purple and white. He laughed, "Sugar rush!"

"Your supposed to eat it!" The boy laughed as he took it from his head and placed the candy cane in Olaf's mouth.

He asked in confusion, "Eat my new nose? Why would I do that?"

"Because it's that time of year!" The boy answered.

Olaf stopped and thought, "Hm... it's that time of year!"

Olaf liked this idea and ran off, knocking on peoples doors. Every door that opened, Olaf greeted them in a different way as he sang, _"_ _Happy merry holly jolly... Season's greetings here... I'm wondering what your family does at that time of year..."_

 _"Love and joy and peace on earth... And tidings of good cheer... Do you have tradition things for that time of year~?"_ Olaf sang as he started to collect a long list of traditions from every family he visited.

One woman answered, _"Well, we hang up boughs of evergreen on every single doorway..."_

 _"Bake a giant cookie in the wavy shape of Norway..."_ Another woman sang.

 _"Go from door to door to door wassailing with our choir..."_ A woman from a choir sang in front of a doorstep as a family they were trying to sing for was hiding from them.

 _"Hang up all your giant socks above an open fire..."_ Olaf sang as he helped a group a children doing that.

He commented, "That sounds safe!"

 _"So happy merry jultide carol faithful friends are dear thanks for sharing what you do_ _at that time of year~!"_ Olaf sang as he nodded to the people in gratefulness.

At this point, Olaf and Sven had worked through a good chunk of town, but there was still a long way to go and the bell was chiming, signaling the start of a new hour. Realizing he didn't have much time he yelled to Sven as he galloped away. "We better get a move on if we're going to hit every house in the kingdom!"

However, what Olaf failed to realize that not everyone celebrated Christmas or had the same religion and beliefs so he started to get his holidays mixed up as he sang, _"Jolly merry happy holly, on a midnight clearI'm here to ask you what you do at that time of year... Hi, Shalom, happy solstice, fancy chandelier... I'm looking for tradition stuff at that time of year..."_

Olaf found himself on the outskirts of town by now. His first stop was a family who lived in a houseboat. One family answered, _"Well, we make our decorations out of Flotsam and Jetsam..."_

 _"Bake a yummy fruitcake and you can't leave 'til you get some..."_ The lady handed Olaf a loaf of freshly baked fruitcake.

Olaf swallowed the loaf whole, but it went right through the small snowman, and ended up sitting on the snow behind him. He stated, "That went right through me!"

He threw the cake in the sled, he and Sven continued to the next house. A little girl was excited to show him what their tradition was, _"_ _Buy each other presents and then hide them very nimbly..."_

 _"Wait up for a chubby man to shimmy down the chimney..."_ Olaf sang as listen to a group of children explained their tradition as he leaned into the fireplace, Olaf got covered in soot.

The clean, sparkly, white snow his body is made up of, was stained black, but Olaf didn't care, "Breaking and Entry, okay on Christmas! Oh, I guess that means Spider-Man gets the day off!"

 _"Oh happy, merry, muletide barrols, faithful glass of cheer... Thanks for sharing what you do..._ _At that time of year..."_ Olaf sang as he danced with a woman until he lost his arms.

She quickly returned them to him, "Thank you!"

Olaf was almost done now, he just had a few more houses to visit. Another family explained, _"We knit scarves and sweaters and we wear our matching mittens..."_

 _"Don't forget the jammies that I knitted for my kittens..."_ An older woman sang with a room full of cats.

A Jewish family sang as they showed the snowman their tradition, _"Eight nights in a row we light menorahs on the mantle..."_

"So, you cut down a tree, and then you dress it's corpse with candles?" Olaf asked slightly confused.

This disturbed the children and caused the mother to glare at her husband until Olaf beamed, "I love it!"

He then grabbed the tree and ran out the door. As Olaf began to finish his song, as he began to picture would happen once he brought back all these traditions, _"Anna and Elsa will have all that they need... I'll fill my sleigh here, with the help of my steed... It'll be the best time of year..."_

 _"It's up to you..."_ He imagined Elsa and Anna singing.

Olaf continued, _"Up to me... Up to…"_

Olaf then grabbed a bunch of kittens which one of them meowed as he began to finish his song, _"Oh, happy, merry, Mele Kaliki... Holly, jolly, happy tappy... Chubby man will soon appear... And faithful friends, a tiny deer... And festive tidings, midnight clearing... And can I leave this fruitcake here~? ...At that time of year~!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Arendelle castle, Elsa remained in her room as she tried to figure out something her family did as a family tradition before the gates. But no matter how she tried she just couldn't think of anything. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, Elsa turned to it assuming it was Anna.

She felt bad leaving Anna and Pater there when she said she was done shutting the people she cared for out. The Queen proceed to the door and opened it except it wasn't Anna at the door, "May?"

"I felt bad that none of your people could make it to your big Christmas party so I thought I make you and Anna these cookies to cheer you up." Peter's Aunt smiled.

Elsa took one of the cookies, as she told her, "Thank you... but May... you really didn't have to... I didn't bring you all this way just to cook and bake..."

"Nonsense, it's no trouble at all. It's part of my family tradition..." Aunt May reassured her.

Elsa began to frown at that again before she added, "I would have passed it on to Peter... but he's most likely will burn them like he did thanksgiving dinner..."

That made Elsa laugh a little, she remembered for her last Birthday, Peter tired to cook her a special treat of one of his aunts old recipes, which in result started a fire. Fortunately no one was hurt, but her cooks and bakers insisted she banned Peter from cooking or baking anything in the kingdom. She still thought it was sweet of him to try for her. She still remembered him covered in flour and food afterwards. He certainly didn't have his aunt's talent. Elsa sighed, "I guess Peter has his own problems with family traditions then..."

"Yes... Ben, my first husband, used to have another family tradition for Christmas, when he was alive... we haven't really done it since... but as long as we were together... and we remembered Jesus is the reason for the season..." May smiled.

Elsa frowned, "I know... I just wished we did have a family tradition..."

"You can always start a new one..." May reassured her, "Peter certainly looking one for you as we speak..."

That caught the Queen off guard, "Huh?"

"Peter felt so bad about how things went... he went straight to his room... believing he had something you and your friends and family can do together..." May smiled.

Elsa blinked for a second before wondering wondered, "Is he still there?"

* * *

Later, Elsa went to Peter's room as she knocked on his door. He called out, "It's open..."

She then opened the door and noticed his room was full of backpacks much to her shock, "Peter?"

He turned to Elsa, "Elsa? What are you doing?"

"Your Aunt told me what your were doing?" Elsa answered, before wondering, "What's all this?"

"Some of my old backpacks from high school..." Peter admitted, "Just a few days back, Fisk's men tired to hack the police's surveillance tech to try to cover his escape..."

"Oh, yeah... I remembered that. We stopped that, right?" Elsa recalled.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, but when I fixed their tech, I picked up some old RDFI signals..."

"Um... RDFI?" Elsa wondered.

Peter then recalled Arendelle was still getting used to some of the modern day tech so he translated, "It's short for radio-frequency identification signals..."

Elsa then nodded understandingly, "Ah... right..."

"When I track it down, I remembered I placed tracking devices on my old backpacks around the city. So the past few days, I've been tracking them down and recovered somethings I left in them." Peter explained as he opened on of his backpacks and pulled out a hand held video game system, "If I recall correctly, I have one of Uncle Ben's oldest Christmas Traditions in one of them... since you don't have a tradition at the moment... I figured we could start a new one..."

"With one of your Uncle's oldest ones..." Elsa realized, "Can I help?"

"Sure... I kinda got a lot to go through so I wouldn't mind the extra hands..." Peter nodded.

Elsa opened one of Peter's old backpacks and pulled out some old web shooters, "Hey... aren't these your web shooters?"

Peter turned to her, and smiled, "Yeah... the very first I made... I almost forgot I still had 'em..."

Elsa was now curious to see what else from Peter's past was in these bags, she regretted when she opened the next. She instantly pinched her nose for the smell that came out was so bad, "Whoa! That reeks! What on Earth is in this bag?!"

Peter walked over before pinching his nose too, and pulled out an old shirt, "OH MAN... I meant to wash this gym shirt... six years ago. Pee-yew!"

"Forget washing it now... just do us all a favor and throw it out!" Elsa told him as he put it back in the bag and closed it.

Peter nodded, "Yes, ma'am!"

He threw it in a trash can and placed it outside the room. Peter told her, "Sorry about that... It must came from after I first fought Shocker... I took forever to wash the smell out..."

"It's fine, Peter... but you're opening the next one..." Elsa told him.

Peter nodded, "Fair enough..."

He then grabbed the next Backpack as Elsa pinched her nose incase the next thing that came out of it smelled too. But when he opened it, he smiled, "Wow... I forgot all about this..."

Elsa released her nose, seeing how Peter wasn't and opened her eyes to see what it was. Peter beamed as he pulled it out, "Spider-Plushie!"

The Queen beamed, "Oh my gosh! A push toy of you! It's so cute!"

"Yeah, a toy designer made this prototype to get me to license my likeness." Peter recalled before sighing, "Too bad there's no way for me to get payed without revealing my identity."

Elsa asked, "Can I have it?"

"Sure, Merry Christmas." Peter gave it to her as she hugged it tightly.

She felt like a little girl again as he told her, "I did get you another present for latter though..."

Elsa smiled, "I'm looking forward to it..."

Peter then went to his next bag as Elsa went to another and opened that one as well. She paused before turning to Peter with a smirk, "Peter...?"

"Huh?" Peter turned to her as she pulled out what was in the bag she was holding, "Care to tell me what's this is?"

Peter's eyes widened as he tired to reach for it, "It's... it's nothing!"

"Really? Unless I'm mistaken, this looks like a Christmas album with you on the cover..." Elsa smirked as she pulled the CD away from him, "Peter, did you sing make your own Christmas album before we met?"

"What? I... I... It's not what you think..." Peter blushed in embarrassment.

Elsa still with a smug look on her face, "You're right... because it's total weird to sing random songs up in the air..."

"Well... technically, it's not that but..." Peter sheepishly admitted. Elsa continued smirking, Peter stated, "It was for a good cause..." Elsa continued smirking, he sighed, "You want to listen to it now, don't you?"

Elsa nodded as he realized, "And you want to play with your sister, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven..."

"C'mon... I told you... you have a lovely voice... you have nothing to be embarrassed about..." Elsa tired to tell him.

Peter stated, "I only did the one time... and it was still embarrassing for me to do... I only ever agreed to do it if my cut went to charity..."

"It's very sweet of you... and I promise we're not going to laugh..." Elsa reassured him.

Peter looked doubtful, "You'll all be laughing the moment we start the first song... and Kristoff's never gonna let it go..."

"Oh, you don't know that..." Elsa argued. Peter stated, "I do actually..."

"Please... Peter... it's Christmas..." Elsa pouted.

Peter sighed, "You do not fight fair... fine... but for the record... it's not going to be a family tradition..."

"Whatever you say..." Elsa smirked with victory as she put the album down.

They then went to the next wave of Backpacks and soon Peter smirked, "Yes... I've found it!"

"What? What is it?" Elsa asked in curiosity.

Peter then pulled out what was in the backpack as Elsa raised an eyebrow, "A book?"

"Not just a book? The book! My Uncle Ben used to read this to me every Christmas season!" Peter smiled as he handed her the book.

Elsa read the cover, "A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens..." She then looked up, "I... never heard about this book... how long has it been out?"

"Seriously?" Peter asked in shock, "I get the other things but you never heard of Christmas Carol or at the very least Charles Dickens?"

"Can't say I have... until recently Arendelle and the other kingdoms haven't gotten much from the outside world..." Elsa admitted.

Peter told her, "Man, you've been really missing out. Charles Dickens was a famous novelist. A genius! And this book here is one if not the best book he's ever written!"

"Wow! That's high praise... what's it about?" Elsa asked.

Peter explained, "A Christmas Carol is a story about a mean-spirited and selfish old man, Ebenezer Scrooge, who hates Christmas. He visited by the ghost of his former business partner Jacob Marley and he sends the spirits of Christmas Past, Present and Yet to Come in hopes he can change his ways."

"Wow..." Elsa stated, "That's... sounds like something worth checking out..."

"And if you like it, we... er... you and Anna can make it your new Christmas Tradition..." Peter offered when he's suddenly kissed on the check by Elsa, "Thanks... Peter..."

She then frowned, "I just wished we had something like you did sooner..."

"To be honest... I haven't really read since..." Peter started as he trailed off. She sighed as she pulled him into a hug, "I guess we're on the same boat... we've really hadn't had any real Christmas traditions because of our actions..."

"But we can change all of that starting this Christmas..." Peter added.

Elsa smiled and nodded at that. She then stated. "I should probably find Anna and apologize for storming off..."

She then took Spider-Plushie, The Spider-Man Christmas Album, and The Christmas Carol book with her as Peter called out, "But you're not going to tell her about the Christmas album just yet right?! Elsa?!"

He only got giggles in response as he stated, "I'm never gonna hear the end of this..."

* * *

Back with Olaf, he and Sven reached the final house, which just happened to be Wandering Oakens Trading Post and Sauna. We're Peter and Anna first met Kristoff and Sven. He knocked on the door as he turned to Sven, "Last house, Sven. Something tells me this will be the best tradition yet!"

Just then, the door opened by Oaken, who greeted the snowman with, "Yoo hoo!"

"Hello! And what does your family do for that time of year?" Olaf asked...

* * *

Oaken brought him into a hot room they called a sauna, filled with his family.

"Enjoying the Christmas sweats, inquisitive magical snowman?" Oaken asked after being in the Sauna for a while.

"Oh yeah!" Olaf groaned, "Nothing like taking you're coals off every once in a while, you know what I mean?"

The saunas temperature was unfortunately too hot for the snowman, and he slowly melted, luckily into a bucket Oaken had prepared as the snowman told him, "My troubles are just melting away!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Oaken gathered up Olaf's coals, and carried the bucket full of melted snowman water outside as he admitted, "In retrospect, the holiday sweats are for those not made of snow."

Okan then threw the water out into the cold air, it quickly turned into a slightly deformed ice statue of Olaf. As Oaken turned around to head back inside, Sven tapped Olaf with his hoof, breaking him free. Shaking himself free, he ran over to a large trumpet and looked into it. "Oh! I feel so refreshed! Am I glowing?"

"Here's a sauna for your friends." Oaken came back out with a mini sauna for Anna and Elsa. He then thanked him, "Thank you, Mr. Wandering Oaken!"

Running up behind him he asked, "Would it be possible to get one of those awkwardly reveling, yet tastefully traditional towels your family's so fond of wearing?"

"Take mine, yeah?" Oaken replied as he removed his towel and threw at Olaf as he return to his family.

The towel covered the someman's head as the door closed, "Still warm!"

Olaf headed on his way again, ready to bring all these traditions to Anna and Elsa unaware of the creature hunting them. On the way home, Olaf was happily singing a rendition of the ever so famous Christmas Song, " _Dashing through the snow... With traditions... in our sleigh... Back to the castle we go... To save this holiday! Ho, ho, ho! Our plan has zero flaws! I see nothing going wrong!"_

However as he sang he accidentally knocked the sauna door open with Oaken's towel. One of the hot coals flew out of the sauna and landed in Olaf's hand, who reacted by throwing it, "Whew, crisis diverted!"

What he didn't see though, was that the coal hit a squirrel and bounced right back into the sleigh. The heat on the straw goats sparked a fire, which grew quite quickly. Olaf was still ignorant to the disaster occurring behind him. But the danger wasn't over yet.

As Olaf continued to dance and whistle, a knife was thrown as it cut one of the reins Sven was using to pull the sleigh. With only one rein left, the sleigh turned so it was going backwards.

"Oooh, look! Another reindeer going in the opposite direction! Hi!" Sven's eyes widened in horror, quickly realized there was trouble, but Olaf was still clueless as the sleigh gained speed and the flames continued to grow.

Within a few seconds, Sven was being pulled down the mountain by the sleigh, their speed increasing by the second. Sven tried to slow them down, but it was of little use. The sleigh began to set trees on fire, and flaming objects were flying everywhere. Poor Sven was left to dodge all the flaming debris coming towards him. As they approached a large gorge, Olaf was still unaware of the danger they were in, "Wow, we're making really good time!"

Sven put in extra effort to stop the sleigh before the gorge, he was unsuccessful, but luckily, Olaf flew right to the other side, and Sven managed to stay on the other side. Finally, Olaf realized what had happened, he ran to look at the flaming sled, which fell down the gorge when it crashed the fire appeared to went out, "Hey, the fire's out!"

Just then, it exploded. Olaf snapped his fingers, "Oh, darn it!"

* * *

Back at the castle, Elsa was on the hunt for Anna, with the things she got from Peter in his hands. She really wanted to make up for earlier but when she knocked on her door, there was no answer. She opened the door, "Anna? I owe you an apology for earlier. And I got some things that might help out from Peter. Anna?"

Just then she heard a thunk from the attic she headed back into the hallway, convinced that Anna was up there. She called out, "Anna?"

Suddenly a cloaked figure rose from inside a large trunk, startling Elsa, which almost made her want to call Peter. However, the cloak fell away to reveal Anna, "Hi Elsa!"

"Anna! What are you doing up here?" Elsa asked playfully.

Anna answered as she climbed out of the trunk, "Looking for traditions."

"And what are you wearing?" Elsa wondered, becoming more and more amused by the minute as she put her own things down.

Anna beamed, "My old Viking helmet. I was meaning to show Thor the last time he visited. And this was my sorceress cloak!"

"Dragon feet!" She also revealed giving a little roars. Elsa giggled, she had almost forgot how much of a child she still was.

Anna continued, "I found them in my old trunk." She then turned to Elsa's gloves, "What's in yours?"

Elsa answered, "Oh, mostly gloves."

Anna chuckled, "Oh, right, rows and rows of satin gloves." However, that chuckle was quickly silenced when she opened the trunk and looked inside. There were indeed, rows upon rows of satin gloves. They filled almost the whole trunk, "Oh!"

"Yep, welcome to my world before Spider-Man." Elsa sighed. But it wasn't all gloves, Anna managed to pull out a funny little crocheted penguin, "Who's this little guy?"

"Oh! Sir Jorgenbjorgen!" She beamed, "He was a really good listener!"

Anna then spotted some old newspaper clippings as she took a look at them, "What are these?"

Elsa remembered, "Oh! After Spider-Man first save me, when we first met... I wanted to know more about him so I had Kai bring everything we had on him as well the others like him..."

"You mean... until Spot and Spider-Man... you never knew they're others like you?" Anna asked in shock.

Elsa nodded as Anna wondered, "But if we had all of this information about them... and Mom and Dad knew about it then why didn't they tell you? I'm sure the X-Men could have helped you control your powers."

"I wondered that since I learned of Peter and the others..." Elsa admitted, "Could be like the rest of the world our father didn't want to be apart of yet or it's not the kind of control he preferred... we'll probably never really know now..."

"You're right... but it would have been cool if you and Peter met sooner..." Anna admitted, "You probably could have saved each other that much sooner..."

Elsa nodded but she was still happy how everything turned out in the end. Anna then noticed some of the things Elsa brought with her, she then gasped in joy at the Spider-Plushie, "What is this?!"

Elsa smiled as she giggled, "Peter had the same idea as you to go through his things so he could find a tradition we could do... these were some of the things we found."

"A Spider-Plush Toy! It's so cute! I want one!" Anna beamed as she held the Spider-Plushie.

Elsa took it from her, "Maybe if they ever decide to make one of your boyfriend..."

"Darn..." Anna frowned but knew it would be awkward if she had a toy of her sister's boyfriend.

She then smirked as she noticed the album, "Wait... is that what I think it is..."

"I know... Peter recorded an Christmas Album..." Elsa giggled.

Anna beamed, "Oh... mister doesn't sing like Disney... we are definitely listening to this every Christmas season for now on!"

"Anna... I promised him I wouldn't do that to him..." Elsa smiled.

Anna smirked, "Lucky for you... I made no such promises..."

The sisters giggled at that before Anna went one to the last thing. Anna picked up the book, "Now what's this?"

"It's a Christmas Book Peter's Uncle Ben used to read him every Christmas season..." Elsa explained, "Peter thought it could be our new Christmas Tradition..."

Anna she beamed, "Aw... Elsa..."

"Yes, Anna?" Her older sister asked. Anna replied, "You better hold on to him... your never going know a better man than him..."

"I know..." Elsa smiled happily before frowning again, "I just wish we did have something from long ago... How are we going to find any traditions up here?"

Then she noticed a box in the chest, as her eyes widened. She then picked it up, "Unless…"

"What's that?" Anna wondered. Elsa handed the small box to Anna, "Look inside."

As Anna opened the box, she gasped. The two finally realizing they had a tradition all along...

* * *

Meanwhile, Olaf and Sven were still trapped up on two different cliffs. The former stated, "Okay Sven, not going to sugar-coat it, this is a bit of a setback…"

He then tried to salvage at least one of the traditions he had found. First he found a crown with candles on it, "Ooh! Maybe this is salvageable."

However, when he tired put it on his head, it fell apart in his hands, "No, definitely not."

Next, he found a glass bottle lying in the snow, "Oh, parts of this are still good, I think." However, when he picked it up, it shattered and fell to the ground, "Oh, no, this is unsafe now."

As Olaf covering it up with some snow, he discovered the fruitcake lying in the snow. He beamed, "Hey! The fruitcake survived!"

He then then it up for Sven to see as he continued, "These things are indestructible! I'll just take this seemingly harmless shortcut here, and meet you back at the castle."

What he didn't realize, it the shortcut was actually a wolf's den. Sven realized what Olaf had walked into, he panicked and ran for the castle. What neither of them knew this was all apart of the Hunters plan. Stepping out of the shadows, Kraven the Hunter took back his knife as he grinned, "Now... the real hunt can begin!"

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter. Again sorry for it taking so long but life happened. Anyways, we got some known** **references from Spider-Man PS4 and Into the Spider-Verse. Did you like them? Next time, Sven returns to Arendelle to tell them that Olaf is in trouble. So the whole Kingdom goes to look for them with Spider-Man and the Frozen family leading the way. However, they don't realize Olaf is in more trouble than they realize. Can they survive Kraven's trap? Stay tuned. Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time and if you're reading this on Christmas or July... then Merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 4: Kraven the Hunter

**I don't own Spider-Man or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Marvel. Sorry, this next chap took so long. I got stuck coming up with the fight scene. Thank you for your patience. So, with that out of the way, let's dive into the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Kraven the Hunter

Sven rushed back to the Kingdom as fast as his legs could carry him. He just hope Olaf could hold up until he could get help. He barged into the barn, where Kristoff was busy making his Flemmy stew. "Sven! The Flemmy stew is ready! Anna and Elsa are gonna love this. Peter and his family too."

Sven then began to grunt trying to telling him that Olaf was in trouble. However, Kristoff thought he knew what Sven was thinking, and deepened his voice as he spoke for Sven, "'Oh, Kristoff, you're so thoughtful. Now where's my bowl?'"

"Hey, simmer down, buddy. Here you go." Kristoff handed Sven a bowl. Sven quickly ran back and placed a carrot in the bowl as the contents in it made it look like Olaf's face. Kristoff looked confused, "Whoa, what are you...?"

He then smiled as he thought he understood what Sven wanted, "Oh! Of course!"

Sven smiled as he thought he finally reached him... until Kristoff changed his voice again and put more carrots in the bowl, "'Needs more carrots!'"

Kristoff chuckled as Sven frowned, "Can't get enough of 'em, can ya?"

Sven then took the carrot and once again tired to explain the situation but this time he tired acting out the scene. He mimicked Olaf and the Wolves but Kristoff just stared in confusion, "Uh..."

Just then, faint gasps made from behind him. He turned to see Anna, Peter, and Elsa standing there.

"Oh no! Olaf's lost in the forest?" Anna exclaimed as her older sister concluded, "And being chased by hungry wolves?"

Sven nodded, happy that someone finally understood him. Kristoff smiled sheepishly, "Yeah. Obviously."

Peter then turned to him, "Wait... you had no idea what he was saying!"

"What?! Of coarse, I knew what he was saying!" Kristoff argued as Sven shook his head. Peter joked, "Wow! You were clueless! That's a first! Losing your Sven translation touch there, huh?!"

Elsa turned to her boyfriend, "Peter... not the time..."

"Right! Sorry! I'll suit up and swing on ahead!" Peter told them. He then ran to change as Elsa told everyone else, "Ring the bell! Gather everyone!"

Anna and Kristoff nodded as they ran out of the barn but not before the latter turned back, "Come on, Sven! Make yourself useful. Olaf needs our help."

Sven frowned at that but on the bright side, Peter probably won't ever let him go of this...

* * *

While the kingdom was getting organized, Olaf ran from the wolves holding on desperately to the fruit cake, "Okay. Please, I know you're hungry... but I need at least one tradition for my best friends. The fate of the world depends on it!"

He was scratched, and dirty and bruised, but otherwise okay. He managed to break up his body to fit through a bush, saving himself and the fruitcake.

"Yes, yes! I did it! A tradition is saved!" Olaf beamed, holding the fruitcake up high in victory. Just then, a hawk swooped down and grabbed the fruitcake. Olaf was devastated, he had failed to find Anna and Elsa a tradition. He sighed as he stated, "Well, I guess hawks need traditions too."

* * *

 _"Happy, merry, holly, jolly... Tidings of good cheer..."_ Olaf sang sadly as he was trudging through the snow. He wasn't quite sure where he was going, and he didn't really care, _"I never meant to let them down at that time of year..."_

Eventually, he found himself by a snow-covered tree. He slumped down next to it, "Maybe, I should just stay lost."

Kraven grinned as he finished placing the rest of his traps, "Good. Now... the hunt can begin."

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna ran into room where Peter's former classmates were talking to each others, "Everyone! Listen Olaf is missing! We gathering everyone to help find him!"

Flash was the first to get up as he turned to his friends, "Mustangs! You heard the Princess! Hero time! Let's move!"

"You can't be serious! It's freezing out there! I'm sure he'll be fine..." Sally argued. Anna exclaimed, "Except he's being attack by wolves!"

Randy was the next to speak, "Q.B.'s called an audible." The former football players clapped their hands as Randy exclaimed, "Break!"

With that, Anna, Flash, and the rest of the of former classmates ran out of the room except Sally as she sighed before she stated, "I can't believe I'm risking my neck for a snowman! HEY! WAIT UP!"

* * *

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven gathered everyone in the Kingdom to search for their missing friend. Even those visiting like Peter's ex-boss and his son. Aunt May wanted to go, but Elsa convinced her and her husband to stay in case he came back. Also, she didn't want Peter to worry about his Aunt while they were saving Olaf. Soon as they gathered the whole Kingdom gather they went to join, Peter now dressed as Spider-Man. Flash beamed, "Whoa! Spidey! With you with us, we'll find Olaf in no time!"

"You know what I think..." Mr. Jameson before his son cut him off, "I'm pretty sure everyone knows what you're thinking, dad."

"And I don't want to hear any of it." The Queen warned Peter's former boss before walking up to the hero. She whispered, "Anything?"

"Well... looks like Olaf got pretty far but I may have a led of how to find where he is." He replied as he stared at Olaf's and Sven's footprints. Anna overheard him and beamed at that as Elsa commented, "You have a led? Wow, you beginning to sound like a knight."

"Don't you mean..." Peter started before changing his voice, "Like a Spider-Knight?"

Elsa groaned as her sister beamed. It seemed that Spider-Knight came out of retirement. The Queen just stated, "Just find him..."

Peter nodded as he lead the way. As everyone called out for the snowman as they followed. Soon, they eventually got to the place where Sven was cut off from Olaf. Kristoff turned to Sven, "This is the place you last saw him."

Sven nodded, as Peter looked on ahead, "Looks like Kristoff's translation is right this time..."

Kristoff sighed, "He's never going let that go, is he?"

Sven happily shook his head, as he apologized, "Sorry, buddy... I'll try to do better..."

Spider-Man continued, "Looks like the tracks go into the Wolves den."

Sally looked down to where the sled fell and exploded, "How are we supposed to get over there?"

Elsa simply walked a head before creating an ice bridge for everyone to get across. She turned to a shocked Sally, "Does that answer your question?" She then turned to Spider-Man, "Go on head... make sure we're not ambushed by wolves as soon as we're across."

"Your wish is my command! Spider-Knight is on the case!" Spidey declared as he swung into the the Wolves den. The only thing the others could here were the sounds of Wolves trying to attack the web-head only for a few web twips could be heard as well. Spidey then came out, "We're clear. The Wolves are nice and snug. Although I wouldn't pet them just in case."

Elsa nodded as everyone walked across, as Anna asked, "And Olaf..."

Spidey replied, "Couldn't find him... it looked like he managed to get away from the chaos." Spidey told Anna and her sister. The two sighed in relief as Anna stated, "Then all we need to do is find him..."

They continued through the wolves den until they walked out of the other side and managed to find Olaf's tracks again. They called out for the snowman and Elsa started to go ahead, hoping to catch up to Olaf when Spidey swung up to her, "Wait!"

"What? What is it? Wolves?" Elsa asked with concern. Spidey sighed, "I wish..."

He then pointed to the ground, "Look closely..."

Her eyes narrowed to spot a wire, she gasped, "What?" She then froze the wire before breaking it. She the spotted a crossbow that would have gone off in the trees if the wire was tripped, "A booby trap?"

"Yeah... and I don't think it's the only one." Peter admitted. Elsa called out, "Everyone! Someone has set up traps! Watch where you go and where you step!"

Everyone gasped as the moved with caution, Anna and Kristoff joined them as the former wondered, "Who could have done this?"

"I have a pretty good idea..." Spider-Man admitted when his Spider-Sense went off, as his eyes widened, "Get down!"

He push the three out of the way when a monster leaped down and tackled Spider-Man from behind. He was able to kick the Hunter off of him as he landed on his feet. Elsa eyes widened in horror, "Where did you come from?"

"Mother Russia. By way of mother Africa!" The Hunter declared as he revealed his finger claws. Anna turned to Spidey, "Two moms and still so ill-behaved?"

"I know, right?" Peter nodded as he got into his battle stance. Elsa demanded, "Who are you? What have you done to Olaf?!"

"I am Kraven... Kraven the Hunter!" Kraven introduced, "And he was mere bait... to draw you and the Spider away from your castle so Kraven can take down his greatest prey!"

"Did he just refer himself in the third person?" Anna whispered to the others. Spidey stated, "Yeah, he kinda does that..."

Just then, he avoided a swung of Kraven's claws but then he was about to strike at Elsa, when Spidey quickly shot a web at Elsa and pulled her away to safe. Anna glared as she raised a fist, "Hey, what did my sister do to you?!"

"Don't bother, he just attack me one day, and he want to cut off my head and mount it on his wall..." Spidey sighed as he managed to figure out why Kraven came to Arendelle. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven all looked disturbed by that as they all asked, "Wait, what?!"

"The Spider is correct." Kraven stated, "Kraven had heard tales of the Spider... and now the Snow Queen of Arendelle... so, Kraven paid to have powers as well... except unlike the Spider, Kraven paid for higher class of DNA."

"You paid to get yourself mutated into a monster just to hunt us?" Elsa asked in shock and disturbed as her boyfriend engaged his old foe. Kraven nodded as he stepped side all of Spidey's attack and easy counter attacked, "Of coarse. Now Kraven can climb and leap like leopard, run fast as cheetah, and possess strength of a lion!"

He then grabbed Spidey by the leg and threw him aside much to Elsa's concern. Thankfully, the Web-Head quickly managed to recover and webbed onto a tree and swang back into action, as he kicked the Hunter away from the woman he loves. As Kraven tried to recovered Flash ran into to engage the Hunter, "I got your back, Spidey!"

"Wait, no!" Spider-Man called out to the former Quarter Back. Kraven was about to claw at the former Midtown student when Spidey webbed him away from him as Elsa created a barrier of ice between them and the super villain. Spidey told his biggest fan, "Appreciate the help but you better leave the big hunter to me. Not much of a Christmas if your ribbed to shreds. But if you wanna help get these other people out of here!"

Flash nodded eagerly, "Right! Right! You got this Spidey!" Anna turned to Peter in shock, "Wow! He really is your biggest fan."

Elsa frowned, "Well... second biggest..." Just then, the bagging on the ice wall which began to crack, the Queen of Arendelle quickly proceed to call out to her Captain of the Guard, "Captain! Help Mr. Thompson get everyone back! We'll deal with Kraven!"

"Your Majesty?!" The Captain called out in concern. Elsa told him, "I'll be alright. Spider-Man will be with me."

The Captain nodded as he helped Flash get everyone to safety, as the ice began to crack, Elsa quickly made it stronger before turning to Peter, "Okay... how do you usually beat this guy."

"Um... I made use my Spider-Sense to try stay alive as I try to find any openings." Spidey shrugged. Anna groaned, "Anything else... we can't wait too long... we don't know how Olaf is holding up."

"Think Peter... he said he paid for his powers... do you know who it was?" Elsa wondered as she tried to hold back the mutated hunter. Spider-Man replied, "Well... He hired Miles Warren to give him powers, he goes by the Jackel now. He was a brother to one of my old professors in high school and a partner of Dr. Connors. He took real intreast on his work that turn him into the Lizard."

Anna eyes widened, "Wait, hold on... you mean what turned this bad guy into Kraven... was based off the stuff that turned Dr. Connors into the Lizard, right?"

"Yeah?" Spidey raised an eyebrow as Elsa realized where her sister was going with this, "So... all it would take to take away his powers would be the same antidote that turned Dr. Connors back into human."

Spider-Man's eyes widened as he face palmed himself, "Gene Cleanser! How blind I've been!" He groaned, "I'm such an idiot..."

Elsa smiled even as she held off the Hunter, "Yeah, but you're my idiot." She then turned to Anna, "Anna, you and Kristoff get Dr. Connors!"

"And could you pick up a backpack, I threw in the trash?" Spidey asked. Anna paused at that, "Uh, why?"

"No time to explain." Spidey told her. Elsa nodded, "Just don't smell it! And hurry! We'll keep him busy!"

"Ummm? Don't you mean I'll keep him busy?" Spidey pointed out. Elsa stated, "No, I mean we. I'm not leave you or Olaf to this monster..."

"You do realize he's after you too, right?!" Spider-Man pointed out. Elsa eyes widened in fear as the ice wall began to fall as Kraven began to climb it, "Don't remind me... just keep us both alive until then!"

Just then, Kraven reached the top of the ice wall and pounced at the Snow Queen. The Web-Swinger quickly moved the Queen of Arendelle away as Spidey followed with a kicked his old foe away. With that, Anna and Kristoff quickly hopped on Sven as he ran back to the kingdom the way they came.

As, they waited for their return, Spider-Man and Elsa did all they could to stay alive. The former made sure they avoided all of Kraven's traps, as Elsa used her powers to protect them from any projectiles Kraven threw at them. Although, we it came to hand to hand combat, Elsa couldn't help but watched as she witnessed them man she loves battle against the vicious hunter. Elsa thought this part of the journey all they had to worry about was getting Olaf home safely. Now it had be turned of a deadly game of cat and mouse or mice in this case. Once, Peter avoided the Hunter's latest attacks, Elsa created a lair of icicles between them. Elsa asked her boyfriend while keeping her gaze on Kraven, "You alright."

Spidey took a deep breath, "A little outta breath... but I've been through worse... and I've beaten Kraven before..." Elsa nodded, "Right... we can take him..."

Kraven grinned, "No you can't... Kraven made sure all my traps would wear the both of you down... leaving you ease prey for Kraven."

"Would you stop referring yourself in the third person!" Elsa complained, "Even Hans wasn't that bad!"

"Oh, believe me... he won't he's been doing it even before he was Kraven." Peter groaned. Kraven roared when Sven returned with Kristoff, Anna, and Dr. Connors riding him as the reindeer knocked away the hunter. Kristoff smirked, "You mess the reindeer, you get the antlers!"

Sven snorted in agreement as they hopped off the reindeer, Dr. Connors ran up to the super powered couple, "Sorry, I'm late, I was just about to leave with my family to help look for Olaf when Anna and Kristoff was told us what was happening." Dr. Connors then handed Peter the vail of gene cleanser, "Unfortunately, I only had enough time to make one vial."

"It'll do." Elsa nodded. Peter then asked, "And the backpack?"

"Got it." Anna smiled, "So what's in here anyways. Some short of secret weapon."

Peter and Elsa turned to each other, as the latter stated, "Something like that..."

Just then, Spidey's Spider-Sense went off as Anna gasped, "Look out!"

However, the Web-Head was knocked aside, as the hunter grabbed Elsa. Anna and Peter gasped as the latter's eyes widened in horror under his mask, "NO!"

Kraven smirked, "You're mine prey."

Elsa quickly turned to her sister, "Anna, the backpack! Hurry!"

Anna quickly tossed the backpack to her sister. The Queen quickly caught it and held her breath as she opened it. Kraven was about to lay a killing blow when he caught the new smell. Kraven began to cough with disgust as the new scent made him want to vomit. Anna stared in shock, "What was in the backpack?"

"Probably best if we don't know." Kristoff admitted. With the hunter distracted, Elsa used her magic to pin Kraven to a tree. Elsa turned to boyfriend, "Give it to him now!"

Spidey quickly leapt next to Kraven as he opened the vail, "If you thought the smell was bad, you're not going to like this drink any better." With that, he poured the gene cleanser in his mouth. Kraven roared as he broke free of Elsa's ice and grabbed Spidey, and threw him to the ground, "Enough games! This ends now!"

He was about the strike Spidey we his claws, when he stopped to notice his very human hand, "W-What? What is this?!"

"Yeah, sorry. You were scratching people's walls, so were declawing you!" Spider-Man quipped as he kicked the Hunter. As Kraven landed in the snow as he slowly reverted to human, he cried out, "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Finally, the cure took full effect, Kraven was turned back into Sergei Kravinoff. He looked as his normal self in horror, as he heard a cough. He looked up to see, Spider-Man, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Dr. Connors all glaring at him. Sergei slowly raised his hands as he weakly stated, "I-I surrender..."

"Smart move..." Anna started, "And by the way..."

She then punched Kraven in the face, "THAT'S FOR MESSING WITH MY SNOWMAN!" She then kicked him in-between the legs, as Sergei winced in pain, "AND THAT'S FOR TRYING TO KILL MY SISTER!"

Anna was about to go in to hurt the former super villain more when Kristoff and Elsa, "LET ME GO! I'M NOT DONE WITH HIM YET!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, feisty-pants." Kristoff told her.

"Let me go!" Anna told them again as Elsa nodded, "You got him... he's not going anywhere but a cell." Kristoff told her, "Okay, relax. Just calm down! Calm down!"

"Okay! Alright! I'm okay." She told them. Elsa added, "Just let the super villain be."

"I'm calm." Anna told them as Kristoff and Elsa lets her go and turned to leave, "Great." Suddenly Anna growls angrily and kicked the recovering Sergei in between the legs again, making him fall to the ground again. Elsa sighed, "We can't leave you alone for five minutes, can we?"

Anna smirked, "Now, I'm good. Let's get Olaf and go home..."

Sergei weakly turned to his old foe, he begged, "Take Sergei to jail, cage me, just keep that girl... away from me..."

Spider-Man's eyes narrowed as he webbed up the hunter, as he warned him, "Tell us where the snowman is and we'll see. And try something like this again and I'm gonna give you to the Princess as a Christmas present with a bow and everything."

Sergei's eyes widened and nodded, "Deal... he is not for from here... He's just beyond the trees... I did not harm him..."

Spider-Man called out to the royal family and friends, "Hey, guys!" Everyone turned to the hero, "Leave Kraven to the guards... I know where Olaf is..."

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter! Now, that Kraven's be defeated, striped of his powers, and Felt the wrath of Princess Anna, I can finally work on this conclusion to this Christmas tale. And just before the holidays too... how about that?**

**For any of you wondering, no, this was not intended to be posted up now. I meant to get it done much sooner.**

**Now, with that out of the way, on to the preview of the final chapter. With Kraven defeated, the gang finally finds Olaf where Anna and Elsa reveal their long Christmas tradition. How will things turn out. And what else is in store for them in most wonderful time of the year! Stay tuned. Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time and if you're reading this on Christmas or July... then Merry Christmas!**


	6. Chapter 5: When We're Together with Spidey Bells

**I don't own Spider-Man or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Marvel. And here it is, the conclusion to this epic magical Christmas tale, and on Christmas Eve no less. It just seemed like the perfect time to post this. Although, I was planning to post this on Christmas Day but I thought, what the heck. Now, good news is yes, I have seen Frozen 2 and I do have plans for a sequel, the bad news is, your going to have to wait for Frozen 2 to come on DVD or at the very least digital. But hey, until then,** **let's begin the final chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: When We're Together with Spidey Bells

"You sure he was telling the truth?" Elsa asked as the followed Peter to where he believed Olaf was. The Web-Swinging Super hero nodded, "Yeah. Kraven was many things but he always had this crazy sense of honor."

"Okay, but what if he's just leading you to another trap as a final attempt to kill you?" Elsa asked with concern. Anna smirked as she pretended to crack her knuckles, "I can always take another crack at him if you like."

"Anna..." Elsa frowned. Anna shrugged, "Hey, I never got a chance to punch Hans in the face, so I just imagined Kraven as Hans and took my anger on him."

"Anna... we never would have stopped Hans and Venom without your help... let Kraven go... he isn't worth it..." Elsa tired to talk her out of it. Anna looked unconvinced so Elsa turned to her boyfriend, "Peter... help me out here..."

"Yeah... Elsa... I love you... but I'm actually on your sister's side for once." Peter admitted. Anna pumped a fist as Elsa frowned as their former declared, "Yes! Let's go make Kraven tell us where Olaf is!"

"I'm not here."

The familiar voice caught the three off guard. However, when they looked down they saw a carrot sticking out from a pile of snow they smiled in relief as Peter stated, "How did we not notice that there."

The royal sisters knelt down to snowman as Anna smirked, "Hmmm. I wonder where he went."

"He probably went out on a mission to find traditions for Anna and Elsa." Came a muffled reply. Elsa asked gently, "And did he find it?"

"He did, but then they caught fire and fell off a cliff, and then they caught fire again…" came Olaf's sad response. It was at this point that Sven found Olaf's nose, and lifted him out of the snow pile he was in. "And then a hawk took them, and now some crazed hunter tired to kill them for sport. I'm sorry, you still don't have a tradition."

"But we do Olaf." Anna smiled, handing him the box. Peter then turned to Elsa, "Wait, really?"

Elsa smiled and nodded as she gestured to the box, "Look!"

Both Peter and Olaf turned to the contents of the box as the latter's eyes widened, "Wait… is that?"

"Olaf?" Peter finished. Elsa smiled as she explained, "Anna made these, years ago." She then turned to Olaf, "When we first made you! You are the one who got us together, and kept us connected when we were apart."

"Every Christmas, I made Elsa a gift" Anna added. Elsa continued, "All those long years alone, we had you to remind us of our childhood."

Anna finished off, "Of how much we still loved each other!"

"It's you Olaf! You are our tradition." Elsa exclaimed with a smile.

"Me?" Olaf gasped in astonished.

"Surprise!" Anna beamed. The three friends hugged, happy to finally be together as Peter smiled at their relationship, as he told them, "I'm gonna get changed back... you guys go on... I'll catch up."

Elsa smiled as she called out, "See you soon." She then turned to the snowman as she began to sing, _"_ _Sure, it's nice to open a gift... That's tied up with a perfect bow..."_

She then created a bowtie made of ice, and attaching it to Olaf, replacing the one he lost earlier. Anna continued, _"But the greatest present of all... Was given to me long ago..."_

Then Elsa sang again, guiding Olaf towards the townspeople and the visitors from Peter's home, _"It's something I would never trade... It's the family that we've made..."_

The townspeople and New Yorkers began to notice Olaf, and they all began to come over to say hi, even much to Olaf's delight. Even Sally seemed relieved that he was okay, _"'Cause when we're together... I've got everything on my list..."_

The townspeople brought many of the traditions that Olaf had lost earlier, delighting Olaf even more. Peter returned with Aunt May and Jameson Sr. as the song continued, _"And when we're together... I've got all I wish..."_

 _"All around the Christmas tree..._ _There'll be dreams coming true..."_ The townspeople and New Yorkers began to dance and play games, happy that Olaf had been found, _"But when we're together... Then my favorite gift is you..."_

The guards tooled the subdued and powerless Kraven away but not before Anna marched up to him to kick him between the legs again. She rejoined the holiday celebration as her older sister began to use her magic, delighting everyone. She first made a pathway, for the townspeople to walk on, Olaf taking the lead, _"_ _I would travel miles and miles and I would follow any star..."_

It only took a moment for an ice rink to appear under the townspeople's feet, along with ice skates. Soon, the whole village, including Olaf, Peter, the visitors from New York, and the royals were out enjoying themselves on the ice, _"I'd go almost anyplace... If it's anyplace you are..."_

Then Elsa created a long banquet style table, many of the townspeople had brought food, let alone all the food that wasn't eaten at the party earlier that day. It really began to feel like a festive event, _"Cause when we're together... I'll forever feel at home... And when we're together... We'll be safe and warm..."_

 _"Doesn't matter where we are... If you're there with me... 'Cause when we're together..._ _That's my favorite place to be..."_ Elsa's final magical display was to create a stunning Christmas tree made out of ice, _"_ _'Cause when we're together... It's a holiday every night..."_

To decorate the icy tree, Elsa created strings of ice and hung hundreds of lanterns on the frozen branches, _"And when we're together... Then the season's bright... I don't need the bells to ring..._ _I don't need the bells..._ _I'll know when it's here..._ _I'll know when it's here..._ _"_

It was time for the final touch. Elsa enveloped one of Anna's gift in ice, creating a star. She then created a snowflake that lifted Olaf up to the very top of the tree, where he placed the star for all to see, _"'Cause when we're together... I could stay forever..."_

 _"And when we're together... It's my favorite time of year..."_ As Olaf was lowered down to the ground, everyone stood and admired the tree, and the icy magic behind it. It was truly a magical moment, that the whole village will remember forever. Peter walked up to the sisters as they thanked the snowman.

"Well, I think Arendelle and New York has a new Christmas tradition," Elsa smiled.

"Yes, thank you, Olaf." Anna added. It was just at that moment that a hawk flew by, and Peter was hit in the head by a fruitcake before landing in Olaf's arms.

"The fruitcake!" Olaf exclaimed, holding it up. "It's a Christmas Miracle!"

Peter muttered as he rubbed his head, "Yeah... it's a miracle how that fruitcake survived..."

Flash then proceeded to walk up to them, and whispered, "Yeah... you might wanna get rid of it when he's not looking and have your Aunt make a fresh one..."

Peter and Flash stared at each other for a moment which concerned the Queen a little, until they gave each other a bro hug as Flash told Peter, "Mary Christmas, man..."

"You too, Eugene... thanks for helping us look for Olaf..." Peter told him.

Flash nodded, "Any time, Parker."

"Wait... so you two really did make up..." Elsa sighed in relief. Flash laughed as he told the Queen, "You kidding? If it weren't for Puny Parker here... I'd never would have made it out of high school and taught me to be the man that won the girl of my dreams..."

Anna smiled, "Aw..." She then paused, "Wait... then why still call him Puny Parker?"

"Eh, it honestly feels weird to us if I didn't do it..." Flash admitted.

"He's right..." Peter admitted, "It's more of a joke between friends... besides it's only fair because I was the one who gave Eugene his nickname..."

Elsa wondered, "What's wrong with Flash?"

"Well... let's just say it wasn't because he could run fast..." Peter smirked. It took nearly a moment for the royals to understand before Anna started giggling as the Queen tired to hold back her laughter. Flash tired to defend himself, "I was only six, okay?!"

That made them burst out laughing as Elsa tired to calm herself down, "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry... Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Flash sighed as he admitted, "Yeah... I guess I kinda deserved that..."

Just then, loud jet noise could be heard as everyone looked up to see the Quinnjet land in the middle of the forrest. Kristoff wondered, "Wait, what are the Avengers doing here?"

Just as the ramp came down, Captain America and several other Avengers, out of uniform, walked down. Steve smiled, "Hey, everyone... I heard from Spider-Man that this party was a little lacking of guests but I see everything's under control...

"Hope you don't mind us crashing it though..." Tony Stark smirked as he wore a Santa hat. Elsa walked up to greet them, "Of coarse the more the merrier! Any friend of Spider-Man is welcomed here."

Each Avenger gave their respective bows to the Queen, as Elsa turned to Peter, who just smirked in response. She mouthed him, 'Thank you!'

As, the celebration continued, Steve ran into J. Jonah Jameson and gave him a glare. Peter's former boss began to sweet as he turned to his son, "I'm... I'm gonna shave really quick... I'll be right back."

As his father ran off, John started to laugh which was caught on by everyone else...

* * *

Later on, after the party was over and everyone returned home with the exception of Aunt May and her husband. Peter, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf gathered by the living room where they each began to exchanged Christmas presents. Peter although was saving Elsa's gift for later, much to the latter's excitement. Just then, Elsa remembered, "Oh yeah... there's something I wanted to listen to now."

Peter groaned as he almost forgot what his girlfriend found. Anna beamed as Elsa pulled out the Spider-Man Chirstmas album. Kristoff and Sven turned to Peter with big grins on the faces. Kristoff teased, "Is that...?"

"I don't wanna hear it." Peter stated. Kristoff smirk never faded, "Oh, so when you do it, it's normal, but when we do it..."

"Okay. One. Making a Christmas album is normal compared to this town's Mary Poppins life style. Second. I'll drop the fact you actually misunderstood Sven the red nose reindeer for now, if you don't laugh at this Christmas album..." Peter warned him.

Kristoff sighed but nodded, "Okay, okay... you gotta deal..."

"Oh, I'm so excited! It's you singing Christmas songs! As Spider-Man." Olaf beamed. Peter groaned. "Hold on. I'll need my Masculinity protection gear."

Peter just slips on his Spidey mask. Since no one is in the family room but them and the doors are locked. He can use his Spidey mask.

Elsa tried to reassure him as she placed the CD into the CD player, "Peter. I told you. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You have a lovely voice. I promise you we won't laugh. Right, everyone?"

Everyone nodded as Peter told them, "Yeah... you'll be breaking that promise in three, two, one..."

Just then, the song began as the first song began to play, _"Oh, Spidey Bells, Spidey Bells... Swinging through Midtown... Oh what fun to sling a web... And take the bad guys down..."_

And just like that, everyone began to crack up. Kristoff and Anna had already fallen on the floor laughing so hard as the song continued.

"Just be glad their not hearing this in Japanese." Peter whispered to himself.

_"Spidey Bells, Spidey Bells... Quipping all the time... Oh, what fun to swing around... New York while fighting crime..."_

"Oh, this is too much! Ha ha ha!" Kristoff laughed at Spider-Man's parody of Jingle Bells. Elsa was doing her best to pull herself together only to fail miserably. No one could see Peter blushing in embarrassment under his mask as the song continued. It was like he was hiding his inner shame with a straight Spider-Man face, _"Thwipping through the streets... Of New York every night... Wrapping bad guys up... In my web so tight... Crawling up the walls... Making villains fight... What fun to make the holidays... Free from crime tonight..."_

 _"Oh, Spider Bells, Goblin smells... Vulture laid an egg... Spider-Buggy blew a tire..._ _Venom got away-ay..."_ The parody continued. Anna giggled as she turned to her brother figure, "Spider-Buggy?"

"Don't ask..." Peter muttered not even bothering to look at her. Just the Olaf joined in the singing, _"_ _Spidey Bells, Spidey Bells... Swinging all the way... Oh, what fun it is to fight... The bad guys every night..."_

"Keep em coming. Laugh it up. I can handle it." Peter said with a humorous sarcasm. He was basically deciding to let them have their fun. And keep up a bullet proof facade with his mask hiding his face.

 _"Swinging through the streets... A web of spider silk... Kicking all the butts..._ _Of villains and their ilk..."_ The gigglings from his closet friends in Arendelle felt like they'd never stop, _"_ _Bombs from goblins fling... (Fling!) Pumpkins burning bright... (Bright!) How hard it is to consistently bring... Peace to New York all night..."_

Just then the recording began to sing much faster, _"Oh, Spidey Bells, might be swell... To do more than fight crime... I got a lotta qualities that don't get much airtime... I can sing, I can dance... I tell jokes, I act... I get big, big... big deal, my agent call me back..."_

The giggling slowed down for Elsa as the song slowed down.

"Okay. I'll have to admit. This part was fun to do." Spider-Man admits.

"Oh so you did like doing this." Anna smirked.

"Not all of it, just this now." Peter shushed her.

_"Why did I agree... to do this stupid song? I have a degree... in Chemical Engineering..."_

"Didn't you say you did this for charity?" Elsa finally calmed herself down as sat by the man she loved.

Peter nodded.

"Well that and to get a public PR that outshines JJ Picklepuss and the Daily Bugle. Thank God I don't work there anymore." He quipped. "But mostly charity."

The song continued, _"I thought it would be fun... To show this side of me... But now I feel it lacks... Artistic integrity..."_

"Like having my dignity torn in a newspaper." Peter whispered a comparison to that last note in Elsa's ear making her giggle.

The others were laughing at Peter's fake crying voice in the song.

"It's okay, Peter... it was for a good cause..." Elsa whispered before pecking him on the cheek. Wrapping her slender arms around his one strong arm. Peter looked down at her with a one eyebrow.

"You know I wasn't really crying, right?" Peter deadpanned.

"Yeah. But it sounds like you were." Elsa looked up cutely at him.

"That's the point of showbiz, Elsa." Peter pointed out, _"Oh, Spidey Bells, Spidey Bells... Is this who I've become? Selling out my good name... for an impulse buy... How dumb..._ _Oh, Spidey Bells, Spidey Bells... I'm filled with deep regret... I'm cancelling this song's release... For the press I get..."_

"Sheesh. Give that dweeb a tissue." Spider-Man quipped.

"Oh. Like this?" Elsa formed a ice tissue in her hand teasing him.

"Keep it up. See what happens." Peter warned with an amusing tone.

"Oh? What happens next?" Elsa grins teasingly up at her boyfriend.

"You see after two more strikes." Peter joked.

Just then, the song picked up again as Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf joined in the final lyrics, _"Oh, Spidey Bells, Spidey Bells... Swinging through Midtown... Oh what fun to sling a web... And take the bad guys down..."_

Once the song finished. The younger couple broke out laughing on the floor.

"Had enough Frosty? How about you Barbie and Ken?" Peter inquired humorously at Olaf, Anna and Kristoff.

The younger couple broke out laughing as Elsa paused the music, "Okay... that's enough for now..." Anna whined, "Aw... come on... just one more..."

"No. We traumatized Peter enough as it is. I feel bad that we laughed when we promised we wouldn't." Elsa stated, "Besides, if we keep this up, the whole Kingdom will know Spider-Man and Peter's the same man even his Aunt. We can listen to the rest later."

"Thank you." Peter sighed in relief. Elsa then picked up the book the once belong to his Uncle, "How about you read us this book I've heard so much about recently..."

"Oh! A Christmas Story!" Olaf beamed, "I hope it has pictures."

"What's with all the laughing..." Aunt May wondered as she enter the room with a plate of freshly made Christmas cookies as Jay walked in beside her. Aunt May then noticed the old book, "Oh, Peter. You finally found it! I haven't seen that book in ages."

"A Christmas Carol, huh? Now that's a classic." Jay smiled. May beamed in excitement, "Oh, did we miss anything?"

"Actually, we were just about to start... would you like to join us?" Elsa wondered. May smiled, "We'd be delighted... And I made a fresh plate of homemade Christmas cookies... everyone feel free to have some..."

"Oh! Don't mind if I do!" Anna beamed as she stared at the plate with hunger in her eyes. Elsa sighed, there really was no stopping Peter's Aunt from cooking. Not her sister from eating said cooking. Elsa told her younger sister, "Anna be sure to save enough for everyone this time..."

* * *

Hours later, the cookies had been eaten as everyone leaned in as Peter began to finish the story of Ebeneezer Scrooge, "Scrooge was better than his word. He did it all, and infinitely more; and to Tiny Tim, who did not die, he was a second father."

Anna and Olaf beamed at that, "YAY!" Everyone new to the story were in tears when the learn that Tiny Tim was going to die so young. Peter continued, "He became as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a man, as the good old city knew, or any other good old city, town, or borough, in the good old world. Some people laughed to see the alteration in him, but he let them laugh, and little heeded them; for he was wise enough to know that nothing ever happened on this globe, for good, at which some people did not have their fill of laughter in the outset; and knowing that such as these would be blind anyway, he thought it quite as well that they should wrinkle up their eyes in grins, as have the malady in less attractive forms. His own heart laughed: and that was quite enough for him."

Everyone leaned in as Peter read the final paragraph, "He had no further intercourse with Spirits, but lived upon the Total Abstinence Principle, ever afterwards; and it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Tiny Tim observed, 'God bless Us, Every One!'"

Everyone clapped at the ending of the story, Elsa exclaimed, "Peter! That story was amazing!"

"Yeah! How come we never heard of it or Charles Dickens?!" Anna gasped in amazement. Peter smiled, "Glad you all enjoyed it. If you like this you should try reading some of his other books."

"And there's also great authors out there with best sellers..." Aunt May spoke up, as she turned to the two royals, "I'll be sure to recommend you some good ones..."

"That would be great!" Anna beamed before yawning. Elsa looked at the clock, "Wow, it's getting late..."

"Yeah..." Kristoff nodded, "We should probably hit the hay."

"That's probably a good idea... good night everyone." Jay nodded as everyone went to bed, "And Merry Christmas."

Everyone gave similar responses, just as Elsa was about to turn in, Peter called out to her, "Hey, Elsa... could we talk for a moment... alone..."

Elsa looked confused but nodded, "Of coarse..."

Peter then lead Elsa to an outside of a balcony...

* * *

Peter and Elsa sat at a balcony of the castle as they gazed at the evening sky. Peter sighed, "Quite a day we had today..."

"Yeah... probably the strangest Christmas I ever had..." Elsa admitted. Peter nodded, "It's definitely in my top five."

"Top five?" Elsa stared at her boyfriend. Peter explained, "One year the Sinister Six tired to ambush me, then there was that one year with Santa Claus and the Infinity Gauntlet fiasco..."

Elsa gave Peter a strange look at that last one, as he stated, "It's a long story..."

"I'll take your word for it..." Elsa smiled, "But despite every thing that happened. I say things turned out really well in the end."

"Really?" Peter smiled. Elsa nodded, "Really."

"Good enough that you'll let a certain someone celebrate with us?" Peter asked with a smirk. Elsa knew what he was asking, she knew she was going to regret, but she sighed, "Fine. But make it quick."

Peter changed his voice into his Spider-Knight's voice, "The odds were long; the danger close. But between Spider-Knight's reckless intuition, and the Queen's determined planning, they got the job done and saved the Christmas season."

"Aw." Elsa had to admit, "That's actually kinda sweet."

Unfortunately for her, he wasn't done, "A pairing of opposites; like peanut butter and chocolate, or breakfast for dinner, the two worked together..."

Elsa placed a finger on her lips, "Okay, that's enough Spider-Knight, I'd like to talk to my boyfriend please..."

Peter smiled sheepishly, "C'mon you gotta admit, he's growing on ya..."

"Okay, Peter, what's the really reason why were out here?" Elsa asked. Peter smirked, "There's one last present I have for you."

Elsa looked at Peter confused when she realized, Peter did mention he had something else for her, "Oh... right... I completely forgot with everything that's happened today... So, what is it?"

Peter smirked as he gave a whistle, and she wondered what that was about when something flew to them, Elsa's eyes widened, "Is that...?"

Peter smirked as a magic carpet flew right by the balcony, "I had to pull a few strings but Doctor Strange was kind enough to lend me a magic carpet for the evening, since you've been behind these walls until recently, I figure you and I could take a grand tour of Arendelle tonight... Aladdin style..."

Peter hopped on the carpet with ease, before turning to the woman he loved, "So, what do you say?"

Elsa had to admit, ever since she saw Aladdin, the original one, which had to be hands down was the best Disney film she had ever seen, despite the fact of the whole marrying someone you just met situation, she really wish she could do something like this. But she couldn't help but ask, "Is it safe?"

"Sure, do you trust me?" Peter wondered as he offered her his hand. Elsa turned to him, "What kinda of question is that... I mean... after all we've been through..."

Peter cut her off as he asked again before she could go on, "Do you trust me?"

Elsa sighed, before smiling, and told him the same answer when they first met, "Yes."

Peter then proceeded to help her on, and once they sat down, the carpet flew off, Elsa held on to Peter tightly as he calmly sang to her one of her favorite Disney songs, _"I can show you the world... Shining, shimmering, splendid... Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"_

Elsa couldn't help but smile at that as she calmed down as the music of the land played along, _"I can open your eyes... Take you wonder by wonder... Over, sideways and under... On a magic carpet ride..."_

 _"A whole new world... A new fantastic point of view... No one to tell us no... Or where to go... Or say we're only dreaming..."_ Peter sang when Elsa finally joined in, _"A whole new world... A dazzling place I never knew... But when I'm way up here... It's crystal clear... That now I'm in a whole new world with you..."_

 _"Now I'm in a whole new world with you..."_ Peter sang as Elsa continued, _"Unbelievable sights... Indescribable feeling... Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling... Through an endless diamond sky..."_

They brushed their fingers against the clouds as Elsa sang, _"A whole new world..."_ The carpet dived to the city below as Elsa covered her eyes as Peter comforted her, _"Don't you dare close your eyes..."_

 _"A hundred thousand things to see..."_ Elsa sang as Peter sang, _"Hold your breath, it gets better..."_

The two watched as a meteor shower was going on as Elsa sang, _"I'm like a shooting star... I've come so far... I can't go back... To where I used to be..."_ Peter sang, _"A whole new world..."_

 _"Every turn a surprise..."_ Elsa joined in as the flew past the ice castle. Peter continued as they waved hello to Marshmallow and the Snowgies, _"With new horizons to pursue..."_

 _"Every moment red letter..."_ Elsa sang as they held hands they sang together, _"I'll chase them anywhere... There's time to spare... Let me share this whole new world with you..."_

 _"A whole new world..."_ Peter sang as Elsa glazed into his eyes, _"A whole new world..."_

 _"That's where we'll be..."_ Peter sang as they leaned the heads to each other, _"That's where we'll be.."_

 _"A thrilling chase..."_ Peter closed eyes as Elsa did the same, _"A wondrous place..."_

 _"For you and mmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_ They finished. Peter whispered, "Merry Christmas, Elsa."

"Merry Christmas, Peter." Elsa whispered as the two pulled in to a loving kiss. Meanwhile, Stan Lee watched as the scene, "Aw, that's sweet." He then turned to the readers, "Merry Christmas everyone. And God bless us everyone."

He then gave everyone a wink...

* * *

**And that will conclude this Christmas Special! I hope you all enjoyed it. Especially that last bit in the end. What was your favorite part in this story? Or of the series so far? Write down your answer in the reviews...**

**Now I'm sure you want to know a bit of what to expect from the sequel. Well, let's just say** **it'll involve a Goblin Nation, Miles Morales, the Fate Of the World at stake, possible involvement of the Avengers, family drama...**

**And if our heroes fail... the will be Carnage through out the land.**

**That's all I'll say for now.**

**Stay tuned because I'll definitely update to let you all know when the first chapter is ready. Anyways I hoped enjoyed this Christmas Adventure.** **Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time and if you're reading this on Christmas or July... then Merry Christmas!**


End file.
